


following a trope

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "Are you telling me you still don't plan on escaping that dreadful friendzone you have locked yourself in?""I'm not in a friendzone." Scott says without missing a beat and Ray actually giggles like some mean schoolgirl."Sure you're not. Anyway, while you'll be having fun with your platonic activities, I plan on having some wild-""Okay, that's enough, I got it the first time."
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Valentine's Day Contest





	following a trope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Valentine's Day Fic Contest.  
> Prompt: Neither person A or person B has a date for Valentine's day and decide to spend it together platonically. But here's the twist, person A and B both like each other but are too nervous to say anything; until, of course, one of them accidentally slips up and spills the beans on their feelings and it ends up being a proper date instead.

"You've been standing here for centuries, someone would think you have a date or something."

"Oh shut up." Scott mutters, tearing his gaze away from his reflection and turning around to see Ray's shit-eating grin. His rommate isn't bothered by his unimpressed stare; if anything, he only smiles wider, leaning against the doorframe nonchalantly.

"Are you telling me you still don't plan on escaping that dreadful friendzone you have locked yourself in?"

"I'm not in a friendzone." Scott says without missing a beat and Ray actually giggles like some mean schoolgirl.

"Sure you're not. Anyway, while you'll be having fun with your platonic activities, I plan on having some wild-"

"Okay, that's enough, I got it the first time." Scott raises his head, because one thing he definitely doesn't need is hearing once more in great detail about how Ray is planning to celebrate Valentine's Day with his brand new girlfriend. Scott is glad he has a way out so he doesn't have to listen to them banging whole night long.

And since Scott doesn't have a girlfrind for the time being, he gladly and eagerly accepted one of his friend's offers to hang out together and escape all the buzz. And if his friend, one of his absolutely best, is a girl? That doesn't mean anything more than it is, except to his roommate, who wiggles his eyebrows at him mockingly.

"Keep that unbuttoned, gives you a sexy vibe." he says before finally walking away, and laughing at Scott's annoyed groan.

He turns to face the mirror one more time and buttons the top of his shirt, definitely not wanting to give any sexy vibe. He looks at himself and once again questions if it's a right outfit for a definitely not a date. But the shirt he's wearing is casual enough, in a fitting color of washed-out pink. He takes a second to check out his hair and gives himself a toothy grin, making sure there's no souvenirs after the salad he ate for lunch, and he declares himself good to go.

In his room he crouches next to his bed to drag from under it a six pac of beer he has hid there, not trusting Ray and their other roommate- Francis- even in the slightest.

"Say hi to Carrie!" he calls out with one foot already outside the door and he doesn't wait to hear what Ray calls back- probably something that shouldn't be heard by any of their neighbours.

It's quite chilly outside, but it's not snowing anymore, fesh white layer crunching under Scott's footsteps, both sound and the feeling truly satisfying. He can't help but look around, his eyes catching the shop windows decorated with pink and red garlands, and obscene amounts of glitter. Scott won't admit it to anyone, but he actually doesn't hate it. People like to loook down at Valentine's Day as something too commercial and over the top, but Scott thinks that it's quite nice, to have a day dedicated to love, however cheesy it might be.

Of course he has never told any of his friends, and he's definitely not going to admit that in front of Tessa as well. She always had that practical approach to live, and breaking up with her last boyfriend made her sound almost cynical sometimes.

Scott cringes, and kicks a hard block of ugly, grey snow that has been in his way. Steve, he thinks that was his name. Of course that was his name, that idiot with wavy blonde hair and a brain in the size of a peanut. Scott still has no idea what she was seeing in him, and he shakes his head quickly, not wanting to go there.

This is a stricly platonic and friendly Valentine's Day date and he's not going to make it weird.

He hops into Tessa's building as some elderly lady is exiting, her eyes full of judgement as her eyes zoom in on the crate of beer in his hands, and Scott sends her his most charming smile before quickly making his way up to the second floor. Stopping in front Tessa's door, and he takes a second to make his breathing even. Then he knocks a couple of times, not daring to touch the doorbell that is so obnoxiously loud it's always heard by half of the building. He waits for a couple of seconds, swaying from one foot to another and trying to get a better grip on the pack in his hand, his arms growing a little tired. It's not really like Tessa, but his patience is compensated a moment later, when he hears rapid footsteps and turning of the key, and the door is yanked open to reveal Tessa standing in her work-out outfit and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Holy fuck it was six in the end, wasn't it?!"

"Yes." Scott grins, walking past her and into her familiar apartment "But for your sake we can pretend it was six thirty and that's I'm not here yet."

"Thank you, oh gracious one." Tessa laughs, waving at him before returning to the bathroom "You know what to do!" she yells from behind the closed door and Scott shakes his head fondly.

He gets rid of his shoes and jacket and takes the beers to the living room. Then he makes his way to the kitchen and in the snack cupboard he finds some salty sticks and a pack of colorful candy and brings them to the coffee table as well. He drops on the sofa with a sigh and looks around, checking if anything changed from the last time he has been here last week, but everything is the same, except the pile of books next to Tessa's favourite armchair seems to be significantly higher.

Tessa emerges from the bathroom five minutes later and she joins Scott with a bashful smile, but her eyes are filled with sparks of good humor. Her cheeks are slightly pink and hair still damp, and she's wearing a red t-shirt Scott got her for Christmas two years ago.

She looks fresh and beautiful and happy, and Scott has to force his gaze to focus on her left ear so his eyes don't betray him and turn to somewhere they shouldn't.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away with things to do today." she says and Scott shrugs, eyes turning to hers again.

"What a surprise." he says with just the right amount of mockery and she gasps, showing him on the shoulder playfully.

"Whatever. At least I see you came bearing gifts, so I will forgive anything you say... in the next ten minutes."

They spend the next seventeen minutes gossiping about what their roommates are up to, and then another ten on fighting what movie they should watch. Scott has never won any of these arguments, but he still loves to tease Tessa and lobbying for _Pacific Rim_ being their best option. She looks even prettier in the heat of a discussion, with blush covering her cheeks and her eyes shining like two stars, and before Scott knows it he agrees to watch _When Harry met Sally_ , even though all he knows about the movie is that it's quite old.

Tessa claims that it's a classic and they should catch up witn it, but Scott can't really focus on the action, his mind occupied no matter how much he tries. He knew that was going to happen, or at least suspected so, and now he's definitely thinking about things he shouldn't.

But it's Valentine's Day and he's sitting next to the most wonderful girl in the world, thinking with disdain how damn Ray was right and Scott is definitely stuck in the friendzone. Which is fine, because that's what Tessa wants, and Scott would rather lose his pinky than make things weird between them. He values their friendship too much to risk ruining it just because he would like to touch her hair, and kiss her, and not to see her with another dumb Steve again-

"Scott?"

He jerks back to reality and looks at Tessa who's watching him with amusement and exasperation.

"Are you bored already? Friends to lovers isn't your jam?"

She asks about the movie, but it doesn't matter, because Scott's heart decides to take it its own way and try to jump out of his chest.

"Uh, ahm, I don't know? How would I know?" he rambles, his neck and face starting to burn, and Tessa slides closer, her eyes now more worried than amused.

"You're okay? You got all red, aren't you hot?" she asks, reaching to his shirt and undoing the top button "You're going to suffocate!"

Scott wants to oppose and yell that he's fine, but when her fingetips brush his skin it's like an electric shock runs through his body. His breathing hitches and heart pounds, and Tessa freezes, her eyes slowly lifting to meet Scott's.

Her expression is changed now, throughtful, almost surprised, a little bit curious, and Scott swallows with difficulty, his lips feeling painfully dry all of the sudden.

"Scott." she says slowly, her fingers still cutching to his shirt, and she's so close, closer than ever, and Scott can feel the heat of her body on his kiss, and he has to fight every instinct of his not just screw it and lean in.

"Scott." she repeats, and all of the sudden she's smiling, with that all knowing smile that appears on her lips everytime she just figures something out "Do you want to check out that friends to lover trope?"

"You mean, empirically?" Scott asks, thoughts running away from his head at Usain Bolt's speed.

"My favorite method." Tessa purrs, closing the distance between them, but Scott sobers up just enough to stop her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and she blinks at him with confusion filling these beautiful eyes of hers.

"Just, before-" he stumbles on the words, but he needs to make this clear, no matter how much his body wants to just finally follow the desire that has been burning in him for some time now "As much as I love doing things for science, you should know that I like you, Tess. I like you a lot, and I don't want... only a Valentine make out, or whatever? Or maybe I could want that if you want it, just, I want to know-"

"I like doing things for science too." Tessa says, stopping his rambling gently "But I like you more than that."

"You do?"

"Yes." she laughs, one hand moving up his neck and tracing his jaw "And thank you."

"For?" Scott asks, confused, and Tessa laughs again, and it's like golden bells filling the room around them.

"I have to confess. I kinda like Valentine's Day. And you just made it perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
